The Search For Billy
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: Based on the Goldern Compass Movie. Slightly Lyra-Billy, Lyra's thoughts and feelings while trying to find Billy and the aftermath. There are hardly Lyra-Billy fics so I decided to create one! One-Shot


**AN: Hi this is my first story for HDM. Actually it's not based on the books but more on the Golden Compass movie. I've never read the books so to suit this fiction I've changed the pacing of the plot and some scene from the movie but this is something that I felt I needed to write. This is just a one-shot but I noticed a lack of any Lyra-Billy pairings so I decided to write this story and depending on the feedback I get I might write a chapter story. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing, expect this idea.

The soft yellow light from inside her tent was around her, shining against the golden compass that sat securely in her hand as she tried to read what it was telling her. Lyra couldn't understand; she kept seeing the abandoned house near the lake, the urge inside her to go to the house, it had something to do with Rodger, she felt it…it was as if some strange spirit inside the house was calling to her, saying her name over and over; Lyra, Lyra, Lyra.

"What wrong Lyra?" Pan whispered softly to her, "Is it Roger?"

"Hush Pan," Lyra whispered back, her pale face in a frown as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing, holding the question lightly in her mind just as she had been told.

She saw the same house again; only this time an image of Billy Costa's face appeared his hands around his necks, his eyes widened with fear and panic, his face seemingly gave her the impression that he was being chocked; that something was chocking him-

Lyra snapped the compass shut with a snap and let out a tight breath she didn't know she was holding; it was like a light had just gone off in her head, the compass wasn't telling her about Rodger; it was talking about Billy Costa…Billy was in trouble and he needed her help.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lyra had never been more frightened in her life; not even when the Gobblers had nearly caught her or when she realized Mrs. Coulter for what she was. Seeing Billy lying there like he was dying drove a stick of ice through her.

Her heart broke for him when he kept asking for his Ratter and at that moment Lyra realized just what the Gobblers were doing, what had happened to Billy. Lyra had never seen him like this before; usually he was full of life, but now he looked so empty…

When she had taken his hand it had been as cold as ice and in that moment she had thanked whatever being there was in the heavens that the Compass had shown her Billy instead of Rodger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You should be more careful Lyra," John Farr said to her as he led her to the tent that Billy had been taken to, "Anything could have happened."

"I couldn't risk being seen," Lyra replied, "a big group would have brought attention to what we were doing; and I wasn't really sure what I would find."

"Nevertheless," said John Farr as they stopped out Ma Costa's tent and he placed his big hands gently on her shoulders, "Next time let us know too. You are, after all, under your protection."

Lyra looked up into John Farr dark bearded face and gave a nod. The King of the Gyptians gave her a sigh before he reached forward and pulled a curtain of the tent back and gestured for Lyra to enter…that she did and as the flag swung close behind her Ma Costa got to her feet from where he had knelt near her son and she came over to Lyra and hugged the girl tight for a moment.

She took her by the shoulders saying, "I am in debt to you Lyra. I could never thank you enough for bring me back my little boy."

Lyra gave a small nod but her eyes were glued to Billy, who lay seemingly half conscious in the bed, a couple of blankets on top of him for warmth. His face was frightfully pale with dark circles under his eyes; he looked deathly ill…

"Could I ask you to guard Billy for a few moments while I speak to John Farr?" Ma Costa whispered softly. Again Lyra nodded, not really paying much attention to anything except Billy. She felt Ma Costa give her a light kiss on her forehead before she heard the soft flap of the tent curtain and there was a moment's silence before Lyra approached Billy.

She knelt down next to the bed whispering, "Billy. Billy, it's me."

She watched as Billy's eyes fluttered for a moment before they blinked for a few moments, his brown eyes holding something that gave Lyra a frightening feeling.

"Lyra?" he whispered, his voice was dry and tried.

"Yes," she whispered slipping her fingers into his; his hands weren't that cold anymore, "it's me."

"I…I don't understand what happened," he whispered to her his fingers gaining a stronger grip on hers, "they put us in this cage and it was _cutting_ us and-and Ratter, she was crying…"

His voice faded and Lyra felt a large ball begin to form in her throat but she held back her tears and took a little breath as she said, "It's okay now Billy, you're safe. We'll get Ratter back; I promise, I'll find a way to bring her back."

Billy said nothing; he stared at the ceiling tent before he turned his head to look at her again, whispering quietly in a pleading voice, "Stay with me tonight. Please?"

Lyra gave him the best smile that she could before she laid her head down onto his chest, their fingers gaining more force against the each other's and for the first time in a long time Lyra felt that everything would be okay.

**Please Review!**


End file.
